naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
OodoO
Oodoo Summary Zombear Oodoo is the leader of the UnTed on Perfection Island, and the Semi-Boss Bear of Episode 4, seeking to wipe out the current bears of Perfection Island and reclaim it in the name of the Zombears. he also appears in Naughty bear panic in paradise as one of the bosses you have to kill. Personality & Traits Oodoo is incredibly hard to drive insane, taking only the Naughtiest acts to push him over the edge. He does not pause when killing Non-Zombears, and is not scared by dead bears. His superior weapon and voodoo-priest skull headgear are clear signs that Oodoo is the leader of the Zombears, perhaps even the author of the Dead Book itself. His name, Oodoo, may be referring to Oodoo being a voodoo priest himself, and having laid the first curse upon the island before dying himself. It is extremely difficult to push Oodoo over the edge; this may be due to his undead state, or his dulled senses. Appearances Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise Oodoo is found twice in the underground disco. The first occurence involves you to punish DJ Fuzz with his own summoned zombears. You have to steal the costume off Oodoo and hit DJ Fuzz with any weapon possible. The second is where you need to punish Oodoo with the sacrificial dagger while in his costume (you need to pay for his costume). You cannot disguise yourself with the Naughty Paintings from the bear inhabiting the bearcatatto temple. Once you find a costume, you then have to find the sacrificial dagger. The weapon is usually located on the DJ decks. When you get the weapon, find Oodoo. He is usually in the disco. You have to kill Oodoo with the dagger while being disguised as a bearcatatto shaman. Be careful of the zombears otherwise you could die in less than a second. In this game he's shown being much bigger than the normal bears and is garbed in the bearcatatto shaman costume which has the Fe'qu'g'all'q skull instead of the the shaman-warrior crown and he fights using the Badass Machete. Naughty Bear Episode 4 In Oodoo's first appearance Nibbles is giving the other bears a cooking lesson. Naughty Bear, who is watching, sulks away, angry at not being invited. Nibbles picks the Dead Book and reads it, raising the Zombears from the dead. Oodoo rises at the Cabin and leads an attack. The Cabin is not the only place being attacked but the entire island is being taken by the Zombears, with Oodoo leading them. During the attack, Nibbles and the others hide in the Cabin. One of them calls for the Army Bears, and skirmish starts between the two factions. Equipment & Headgear Naughty Bear Leader of the Zombears. He is similarly wounded to the other Zombears, but wears the top half of another bear's skull atop his cranium. The skull is painted with a blue eagle and other symbols, and is cracked on the top. Oodoo has golden hoop earrings and colored feathers on the ears. Equipped with a Machete. Trivia -Oodoo's name is a reference to Voodoo dark magic believe to bring the dead back to life as zombies.Category:Characters Category:Zombears Category:Semi-Boss Bears Category:Villains Category:Undead Characters Category:Defluffed